


Admittedly Godless

by Bruhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/Bruhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: Tony and Steve talk about their views on God.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Admittedly Godless

“Nat if you’re gonna keep this bullshit spying routine up, the least you could do is be sneaky about it.” Tony teased her as she silently tried to sneak her way to the kitchen. 

“I just wanted to get food without human interaction.” She shrugs nonchalant.

“Enjoy your night then, Nat.” Steve lightly chuckled, Nat nodded and continued to the kitchen.

“Jesus Christ, she sounds like a robot, no inflection whatsoever. Really sells the whole emotionless assassin persona, though I know it’s all a lie, I saw her tears when she watched Marley & Me years ago.” Tony laughed.

“You really shouldn't use the lord's name in vain, Tony. It’s disrespectful.” Steven frowns as he lightly scolds him. Tony looks at Steve with a tired look and apologizes. 

“Sorry, Cap. I’ll be more mindful in the future.” Tony says to him and looks back to the television. There’s an odd tension between them that has Steve confused.

“No, it’s ok. I just,” He pauses, “have some habits I can’t shake is all. You can say what you like.” Steve reassures Tony, and Tony gives a smile in return.

“It’s no bother, it makes you uncomfortable. I can stand to be more mindful in the future about your beliefs.” Tony says and turns his attention back to the television in the living room once again. Steve smiles, warmed by Tony’s admission.

“What are your beliefs? If you don’t mind me asking.” Steve asks curiously.

“I don’t believe in your god if that’s what you're asking. I don't believe in any god. At least, not the traditional understanding of a god.” Tony explains, but it leaves Steve more confused.

“Really?” Steve asks in slight disbelief. Tony glances at him with a raised brow.

“Yes, really. Is that a problem?” Tony gently questions. Steve shakes his head.

“No, no. I just wasn't expecting that. Usually everyone believes in something one way or another. Obviously I know not everyone believes in the God I do, I just haven’t met many who don’t believe in one at all.” Steve explains and Tony nods his head in understanding.

“If I may ask, can I ask why?” Steve asks earnestly. Tony sighs slightly and angle’s his body more towards Steve.

“My views don’t stem from experiences with evil christian’s or catholic’s if that’s what you're implying.” Tony tells him snarkily, Steve frowns.

“Is it about all the bad in the world? Becau-” Steve starts, before he’s interrupted by Tony.

“Not it’s not that either. The idea of a God just seems idiotic to me.” Tony says. Steve’s jaw drops in shock, feeling slighted by the perceived insult.

“It’s not idiotic to believe in God.” Steve says tightly, slightly heated.

“That’s not what I meant Capsicle. I meant that the existence of a god seems highly unlikely and improbable is all, I wasn’t trying to insult your beliefs.” Tony explains.

“How so?” Steve questions, genuinely curious and confused.

“To me, the idea of god is just unbelievable.” Tony says, opening his mouth to continue but Steve interrupts.

“That’s why there’s faith, you know? You’ve got to have faith in him and his plans even though it can be hard sometimes.” Steve counters. 

“To you maybe, but it is not like that for me. I can’t just have faith in something I don’t believe in. If there is an all powerful being out there, I personally believe it doesn’t have a conscience. At least not one that humans can understand because our brains simply do not work that way. If there is an all powerful being out there then I highly doubt it is the one that is portrayed in the bible.” Tony says, annoyed.

“So you do believe in a higher power then?” Steve questions.

“Not in the way you do, Steve. I simply cannot convince myself that there is an all powerful being that created everything, and just so happens to give a shit about humans or morality and all that shit. Morality does not exist without complex thinking, if humans were not around, the idea of morality would not exist. Sin is not real, neither is goodness. Not in any real sense. Sure we feel a sense of right and wrong, but that is entirely in correlation between what we were raised to believe, individually and collectively, and the effect of certain actions. Certain actions cause harm or discomfort which is seen as wrong because it affects us negatively and that means it’s a threat to survival. Other actions cause a positive outcome or reaction so we qualify those as good because it is conducive to survival. And other actions are neutral or possibly a mix of good and bad, which because of the endless possibilities of situations, is hard to describe simply. Our sense of morality is dependent on which actions we see as a threat. Such as murder. To us that is wrong because it causes harm, it because it makes people feel bad to harm others unnecessarily. Giving food to the poor is seen as a good thing because you are helping people survive, and it feels good to help people.” Tony explains.

“Tony, we’re not animals, not everything is about survival. We are better than that. And morality is not as simple as you think.” Steve argues.

“You’re right, we’re not animals. That is because we are capable of complex thought, which is why we have the capability to come up with something like morality. As complex thinkers, we have the luxury to think beyond our survival instincts. And morality is actually simple as right and wrong. What gets tricky is someone’s personal morals and values and how they either conflict or agree with social norms and society's view of correct morals. It is largely up to personal perception of the world that decides right and wrong.” Tony explains further.

“As enlightening as this is, how does morality being a human concept play into your disbelief in God?” Steve questions.

“I would think that’s obvious. Most of the ‘lessons’ and themes of the bible and your religion revolve around “God’s” view of right and wrong and how humans should act and treat each other.” Tony scoffs.

“Ah. But why do you think God doesn’t care about morality. I understand that you think it is a completely human concept, but that must mean God intended for us to have the capability to come up with morality and all that it entails. The bible is simply meant to guide us to the correct understanding of morality.” Steve questions further.

“I like the way you think, Steve.” Tony grins and continues. Steve gives a slight smile in return.

“My disbelief in a god goes a little deeper than that, really. The whole morality discussion was a byproduct. I’ll try to explain more clearly. As I said earlier, if there is a higher being then I personally don’t believe it has a conscience or the ability to have complex thought and thus has no way to conceive of morality. I think of it more as an energy source that just creates with no rhyme or reason. In a way humans cannot understand because we do not view existence the same way as this supposed higher being.” Tony clarifies.

“I just...don’t understand. I get it to a certain point but it is truly baffling to me, that you have no faith in God, and I don’t mean that spitefully either. Do you truly not feel God's love? I feel it every time I do the right thing or am able to help others. There is just a sense of rightness unlike anything I can really describe.” Steve asks.

“You describe that as god’s love, I describe that as happiness and fulfillment. To me, there is no correlation between god and those feelings. Just a natural reaction.” Tony shrugs. 

“You have an interesting belief. Seems a little complicated. And based entirely on assumptions.” Steve says and Tony laughs loudly.

“So is yours, Steve. Your belief is just way more widespread.” Tony points out. 

“Fair point.” Steve agrees with a smile.

“You think in such an abstract way, it is truly fascinating. Even if I think you're wrong, it is really thought provoking.” Steve smiles.

“Thanks, Steve. Now, can we drop this because I hate talking about religion. It’s always shoved down my throat and it is so exhausting.” Tony dramatically slumps further into the couch and reaches to his right to get the remote. 

“Oh. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was shoving my views down your throat, I thought we were just having a discussion.” Steve says plainly, feeling slightly disgruntled. Tony sighs as he puts his head in his hands.

“No, you’re right. Sorry. I’m just so used to having this discussion and people not respecting my opinion. I don’t mean to be so defensive.” Tony apologizes.

“Ah, that makes sense then. I know some people can be...rather forceful about God and their views.” Steve says.

“Yeah. In a world so dominated by religion, it’s kind of inevitable really.” Tony shrugs. Steve nods as they both look back to the television.

“What’s this Tiger King business? It looks absolutely ridiculous and we should definitely watch it.” Tony grins, looking to Steve for confirmation.

“Sure, Tony. I’m sure it’ll be amusing.” Steve says fondly as he cuddles closer to Tony and fully relaxes back into the couch. 

“Tiger King, huh? Bunch of crazy people in that. I’m sure you’ll find it hilarious, I know I did.” Natasha surprises them as she comes out of the kitchen with her food. Steve and Tony nod at her and cuddle closer as their attention is brought back to the television. 

“Relationship goals.” She laughs lightly and walks back to her room with a plate full of lasagna.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, my view aligns with Tony. Believe whatever you want y'all.


End file.
